Tradition Breakers or Creators
by leopion
Summary: It takes a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, and of course, some mistletoe in order to break old traditions and create new ones. Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim the Harry Potter series, which belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**AN:** Christmas is near, that's why I have a Christmas drabble in store. Wrote it for the Christmas Challenge of the dramionedrabble community on Live Journal based on this lovely prompt:

_Blame it on the mistletoe because what  
Happens here nobody knows  
How can something so simple like a kiss  
Can change my holiday like this?  
-'Blame it on the Mistletoe' by Toby Keith _

**Tradition Breakers or... Creators**_  
_by **leopion**

Draco Malfoy was in the process of blaming everything and everyone but himself for his misfortune. He blamed his mother for not catching him planning to go to a Muggle shopping mall (he went there just out of curiosity, of course) and thus for not preventing him from doing so. He blamed an unknown Muggle who was stupid enough to think mistletoe suddenly falling from the ceiling onto the heads of completely random people was a good idea (and he thought _Dumbledore_ was weird). He blamed Granger for running into him in a disastrously wrong place and at an even more disastrously wrong moment. Oh, and he could always blame the exasperating mistletoe.

The circle of Muggles around them was chanting _'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'_, making Granger blush furiously and him grimace in annoyance. Going along with the pattern, he was now determined to blame the mistletoe. If it were a cursed mistletoe at Hogwarts, he might have had a beautiful, attractive, and talented witch instead of... Okay, he had to admit that Granger had all of those qualities. But she was also... Granger.

'Oi,' called one of their annoying audience. 'Come on, kiss her. Don't ruin the tradition.'

Draco decided that he'd better get it over with, hoping that nobody, well, at least nobody magical, would know. His lips only touched hers for a briefest moment before she pulled away and hurriedly ran off through the dispersing crowd, but it was enough to drive him out of his mind for the next thing he said was, 'Gran— Hermione, wait!'

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him with her delicate brow raised quizzically. All eyes in the hall were on them for the second time that day.

'Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?' he heard himself asking. Did he just ask her - a Muggleborn Gryffindor, and Granger of all people - out on a date? Great! He had avoided breaking a stupid Christmas tradition, and now hundreds of years of Malfoy tradition had just gone down the drain.

* * *

They were in the middle of decorating their house for Christmas. Well, at least that _was_ what they had been doing before it came to hanging mistletoe branches, which were a major part of their Christmas decorations thanks to Draco's persuasive skills. However, he had much more than just kissing in mind when talking Hermione into this, and that was why his lips had started to travel down her neck and were currently caressing her collarbone.

'I believe the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe means _kissing only_,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'How about we start a new tradition?' asked Draco, now back at nipping her earlobe. 'Let's say: doing a lot _more_ than kissing under the mistletoe. After all, we're good at breaking old traditions and creating new ones.'

'Really?' she asked sceptically and pulled away.

'Of course, darling!' he replied, ignoring her don't-call-me-darling glare. 'You've broken the mistreating-house-elves tradition of the whole Wizarding world _(another deadly glare)_, and I broke a dozen of traditions of the Malfoy family when marrying you. Now we have a wizards-must-respect-house-elves tradition and a Malfoys-should-marry-Muggle-borns tradition instead.'

'There's a first time for everything, love,' he said in response to her questioning look, and then added, 'Besides I'm sure the future generations will be grate—'

'Just shut up and get on with it, will you?' she snapped impatiently.

It took him no time to obey.

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and reviews are most appreciated as always.


End file.
